


I Want to Believe: Little Dr. Dana and Tall Mr. Fox

by GorgeousDeduction



Category: The Little Golden Books, The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s02e13 Irresistible, Episode: s03e17 Pusher, Episode: s04e14 Memento Mori, Episode: s05e04 Detour, Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite, F/M, Little Golden Books, The Little Red Hen, story adaptation, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousDeduction/pseuds/GorgeousDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr. Fox, do you think this corpse looks funny with no fingernails and cut hair?"<br/>“Not I,” said Mr. Fox. “That must surly have been a death fetishist.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Believe: Little Dr. Dana and Tall Mr. Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Each passage is a different season.

I Want to Believe: Little Dr. Dana and Tall Mr. Fox  
An Adaptation of A Little Golden Book classic, The Little Red Hen  
  
**  
Once upon a time there was Mr. Fox who lived in a big city. He had strange friends who always used aliases.  
One morning as they were all busily scratching about the news, Mr. Fox found a clue about missing teens.  
  
“Look!” he said.  
“See what I have found. Who will come with me to Washington to investigate?”  
  
“Not I,” said the friend in the tie. “I must follow the rules and my boss will not let me.”  
“Not I,” said the man with the deep throat. “I must remain in DC and stay hidden.”  
  
“Very well, I will take Dr. Dana with me,” said Mr. Fox and he did.  
  
**  
After a while Mr. Fox and Dr. Dana always traveled together.  
One day Dr. Dana asked:  
“Mr. Fox, do you think this corpse looks funny with no fingernails and cut hair?  
  
“Not I,” said Mr. Fox. “That must surly have been a death fetishist.”  
“How now,” said Mr. Bocks. “This guy must be a right nutter!”  
  
“Very well then I will try not to worry,” said Dr. Dana, but she did.  
  
**  
After a while another case had begun to burst:  
  
“Must play by the rules Dr. Dana,” said Mr. Pushy Man.  
“No Mr. Fox do not play by the rules,” said Dr. Dana.  
  
“Pull the trigger,” said Mr. Pushy Man.  
“No Mr. Fox do not pull the trigger,” said Dr. Dana.  
  
“Very well, then I will,” said Mr. Fox, and he did.  
  
**  
She looked at the picture very carefully and hung it on the wall.  
  
Then she called to Mr. Fox and Mr. Skinman and asked, “Now, I do not feel well, will you help me find out why?”  
  
“Not I,” said Mr. Fox. “I refuse to believe.”  
“Not I,” said Mr. Skinman. “You need to take some time.”  
  
“Very well, then,” said Mr. Fox, “I will find out why.”  
  
**  
Dr. Dana trudged through the forest, and in a few hours she knew they were lost.  
“Now, Mr. Fox you need to keep warm,” said Dr. Dana.  
  
“Not I,” said Dr. Dana, “You should sleep.”  
“Not I,” said Mr. Fox, “You should sing.”  
  
“I will, then,” said Dr. Dana, and she did.  
  
**  
Soon Mr. Fox and Dr. Dana were playing outside together.  
“Now, where is my present Mr. Fox,” asked Dr. Dana.  
  
“Do not strangle the bat,” said Mr. Fox.  
“Hips before hands,” said Mr. Fox.  
  
“Very well, then,” said Dr. Dana. “Shut up Mr. Fox.”  
  
**  
So Dr. Dana and Mr. Fox worked and played together and it was beautiful, scary, and silly. Dr. Dana drank beer and they ate popcorn.  
“Well now, what is the occasion?“ asked Dr. Dana.  
  
“It seemed the thing to do,” said Mr. Fox.  
“I want you to be happy,” said Mr. Fox.  
  
“Oh, well you have made me fairly happy,” said Dr. Dana. “And that is something.” Then she snuggled back into Mr. Fox’s arms and they drank and ate and laughed. Not a thought was left for the dark and the evil.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art: 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> which is part of by Joey Spiotto's [Storytime](http://nineteeneightyeight.com/collections/joey-spiotto-storytime) collection
> 
> Adaptation of Little Red Hen read by Benedict Cumberbatch [here](https://youtu.be/zKnvC67ECMM).


End file.
